Buried Feelings are Buried Treasure
by The M Rated Vigilante
Summary: A strange substance on a strange planet awakens some strange feelings within Spock towards a certain Captain, and he must have his way. Smut. Dominant!Spock. Slash.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: The quote in the summary was an extract, yes ;) Read on for smut. Sorry if it's bad. The M Rated Vigilante is still wearing her training handcuffs. **

**Oh, I'm bad. **

**I'm aware that Spock would do nothing of this sort while completely and utterly sober. Or would he? Okay bye enjoy your smut;) **

Spock burst into Kirk's quarters, flushed green and breathing heavily. "Mr Spock?" Kirk questioned.

"Caaaptain Kirk," Spock purred. Kirk looked him over warily.

"Are you alright?"

Spock sashayed across the room and sat on the Captain's lap, much to the latter's astonishment. "Now I'm alright," Spock whispered in his ear.

"What is going on with you?" Kirk asked indignantly, though he made no move to push Spock off his lap.

"I needed to be close to you," Spock whispered. He wriggled around a little, grinding on Kirk.

This movement awoke something. Something long and hard. "Why, Captain," Spock murmured. "It appears you have a not so little problem." Kirk moaned as Spock ground his perfect ass on his crotch.

"Oh, God, Spock..."

"You like that?" He ground harder.

"Yes...yes...no! This is wrong! I'm your captain! We -"

Spock put a long finger to Kirk's lips. Kirk imagined those long fingers somewhere else and suppressed another moan.

"Your argument is illogical, Captain...as is leaving this 'problem' unattended." Spock ghosted his palm over Kirk, giving only the slightest touch.

"God, Spock, you're such a fucking tease," Kirk muttered. Spock's hand stroked Kirk's face.

"I'm surprised you haven't turned me away, Captain..." Spock's hand had returned to its previous location and Kirk's breath hitched.

"I - I've liked you for a while - ah! I - fantasies - "

"How did those fantasies play out, Captain? Did they go something like - this?" Just like that, all barriers separating Spock's hand and Kirk's cock were gone. Spock wrapped his long, long fingers around Kirk and began stroking and teasing his length.

"Yes..." Kirk groaned. Feeling useless, he brought his hand up to Spock's ear and caressed the pointed tip.

"Mmm, Captain...you have no idea how much that turns me on." Sure enough, Spock's length strained obviously against the latex.

"Well, Mr Spock, it appears you have a 'problem' of your own," Kirk remarked, smiling smugly.

"We'll forget about that...for now. Close your eyes, Captain..." Kirk closed his eyes obediently. They flew open in surprise when a warm, wet mouth closed around his cock.

"Oh..."

Spock sucked and licked and swirled his tongue. Kirk could not do much more than squirm as he got closer and closer to the edge. With a yell, he came in Spock's mouth, who eagerly swallowed.

Spock stood up, putting no more than two inches between him and his Captain. "Would you like to progress to...other things?" Spock let his wandering fingers back a little further, and Kirk gasped when he felt Spock probe his entrance. "Oh, Spock..."

"I will be gentle." Spock seemed more like his usual self.

"Yes. I don't usually...not since…"

"I understand." Spock had mated once before in his life, during pon farr, to a woman, at which point he had known of his sexual orientation. It had seemed illogical at the time, to do something he had no interest in doing, but Spock was glad he had a smidgeon of experience (though it was unhelpful, due to his sexuality), even though he had been deep in the throes of pon farr.

"Jim...you are content to - to do this? You are - excuse the expression - a rumoured 'ladies man'."

"Yes Spock...I - I have felt for you for a long time." Jim blushed. "I - why are you acting like this? Not that I don't - "

Spock blushed faintly. The slight trace of green could be spotted crossing his face, if you were looking. Jim was.

"When we beamed down to the surface of Jamkal Owahi Seven, I picked up a peculiar plant with the intention of studying it. I - foolishly - did not wear gloves, and was affected straight away. Admittedly, I wanted to - what is the phrase? - 'jump your bones' immediately, but I delayed the reaction using Kolinahr. A few minutes ago - I could delay it no longer. I hoped you would be accommodating."

"Accommodating?"

"The plant's strange properties allowed certain - feelings - to come to the surface. I have also felt for you for a long time, and have enjoyed our flirtatious banter perhaps more than I should have."

**A/N: Sorry, just thought I'd pop in before the flames begin to fly. Spock is ****_still_**** under the influence of the plant, that's why he's admitting to having feelings. **

**GASP! **

**Yeah, that's why he's so OOC. When he says accommodating, he doesn't mean that he's using Kirk as a quick shag just to fulfil his needs. The plant has caused deeply buried feelings to resurface and Spock feels the need. **

**(The need for speed. In bed. With Kirk.) **

**(Sorry, couldn't help myself.)**

"I too have enjoyed our 'flirtatious banter' as you put it, Mr Spock." Kirk flashed a grin.

"This conversation has become illogical, and is delaying certain...events...that I wish to take place within the next minute." Flirty Spock was back. Kirk grinned wickedly.

"Mr Spock, if you could please move your clothing. It is restricting, and it is illogical to keep it on." Spock raised an eyebrow. Kirk licked his lips slowly and deliberately.

"With all due respect," Spock began. "_You_ may be the Captain, but it is I who gives the orders."

Kirk felt a delicious shiver run down his spine. "And if I disregard the orders?"

"You will be punished," Spock said, his voice heavy with sex.

**A/N: AHAHAHAHAHA. The first chapter ends there ;) If you liked it, do tell! If you loved it, favourite and follow! The next chapter will be up VERY shortly if you guys respond. **

**Spock is still Spock, it's just that his sex drive has been accelerated. Times a thousand. Y'know. Kirk isn't just submissive to this whole thing, but he's been hiding some pretty heavy feelings as well, so this is basically the situation they've been waiting for! It just took a little bit of coaxing.**

**The next chapter is written...full of smut...just waiting in the document manager. **

**Waiting. **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I am so sorry for the delay! There was a major fuck up involving my phone, document manager, and Microsoft Word. All in all, I lost the chapter, rewrote it several times and lost each one, found the original, edited them together, and bam. Also, uni got in the way, though that's hardly an excuse xD **

**Probably a result of the botched editing, but I randomly refer to Kirk as both Jim and Kirk. Idk why. Please don't mind it..**

Kirk swallowed. His cock, so recently given release, was beginning to perk up.

"Why don't we begin by removing all obstacles?" Spock suggested, his eyes glinting. He stretched his arms wide, then slowly pulled his regulation blue shirt over his head, leaving himself in his undershirt and trousers. Spock quickly rid himself of the undershirt and stretched again, allowing Kirk a full, tantalising view of his toned torso. Kirk was fidgeting in his seat. "You are still wearing your shirt, Jim," Spock said quietly.

"Indeed," Kirk agreed.

There was a brief pause while Spock mentally undressed Kirk and Kirk eye-fucked Spock. Then they were at each other, sucking and pinching and writhing together. Kirk was sucking Spock's neck (_he'd have a nice love bite there later_, Kirk thought, grinning mentally) while he hooked his fingers into the belt loops of Spock's trousers, dragging them down and taking his underwear with it. Spock was doing most of the writhing as he worked Kirk's jumper over his head.

They broke the human kiss, but Spock grabbed Jim's hand, massaging it and squeezing gently in a sensual Vulcan kiss. Jim sighed in contentment and moved his hand so he was caressing the tip of Spock's ear. Spock moaned quietly. The atmosphere had become slower, more special, and they were both smiling at each other by the end of their intimate activities. "Jim, I think it is - time."

"I haven't done this before," Kirk blurted out. "I - I've done things with men, but never - "

"I understand, Jim," Spock said slowly. "Do you have lubricant?"

"Bottom draw," Kirk said, blushing furiously at the (admittedly great) view of Spock's backside as he bent over to retrieve the tiny tube. "Do - d'you want me to stretch myself? I can if you don't want to, or..."

"I am content to prepare you, Jim, as long as I have your consent," Spock said. Kirk nodded. "Sit down."

Spock rubbed lubricant onto his hands and lathered his penis with it. He then advanced to the bed. Jim was laid back on the pillows, his legs spread wide. His hands were quivering as he clutched at the sheets. "Jim," Spock said softly. "We do not have to do this if you don't want to."

"No, I want to, Spock, I'm just - scared."

"If you trust me, there is no need to be afraid. I will not hurt you, Jim."

Kirk relaxed as best as he could. He looked down the bed to see Spock climbing up beside him. Spock paused, his eyes darkening further as they travelled Kirk's body. "You are beautiful, Jim. I do not think I have ever seen a more beautiful sight than you laid out before me." Kirk blushed. Spock took his hand and gave him a Vulcan kiss. He slipped one finger in.

Fingers were Vulcan's erogenous zones, and the sensation of Kirk's walls squeezing around Spock's finger was almost too much to bear. Spock moaned. Kirk was getting used to it - the mildly uncomfortable sensation was becoming fairly pleasurable. "You can - another finger," he said breathlessly. Spock added another. Kirk squirmed a little. "Are you alright, Jim?"

"I'll be fine, it just feels a little weird."

Spock made a quick scissor motion with his fingers. Kirk exhaled in a long hiss. Spock caressed Kirk's hand soothingly, then reached up and gave him a quick kiss as a distraction from the introduction of the third finger. He murmured sweet Vulcan nothings in an attempt to calm his lover. "Jim," Spock whispered.

"Yes?" Kirk whispered back.

"It is my understanding that humans enjoy partaking in the vocal exchange known as 'dirty talk'," Spock said. It was a silent question.

"I usually do, but it'd sound odd coming out of you," Kirk remarked with a strained chuckle.

Spock moved so his mouth was beside Kirk's ear. "You'd be surprised what can come out of me, _Captain_." He sucked on the lobe and Kirk shivered. Spock removed his fingers. A tiny whine of protest escaped Kirk at the loss.

"Spread your legs for me, Jim," Spock said softly.

Jim complied, and Spock knelt between his thighs, aligning his cock with Kirk's hole. He gave him a lingering kiss and lowered himself into the warmth. Kirk hissed, grabbing fistfuls of the sheets and bunching them in his hands. "Shh, James..."

"It hurts, Spock," Kirk said, his eyes wide to prevent the tears from escaping.

Spock brushed them away with his thumb. "I know, I know, shh, t'hy'la..."

Spock held him until Jim breathed out slowly and told him he could move.

Spock lifted himself, drawing almost all the way out of Jim before pushing slowly back in and repeating. Jim was becoming accustomed to his size and moaned at the sensation of Spock sliding in and out of him. "Spock...faster, please." Jim looked at him with complete trust shining in his darkening hazel eyes, and Spock gave him a tiny smile before obliging. As he pushed back in, he brushed Jim's prostate. Jim jumped like he'd been electrocuted. "Ah! Oh my God Spock do that again! Harder!" he gasped.

Spock thrust into him hard. Jim was gasping and moaning as he wrapped his legs around Spock to give him better access. Spock had adjusted his angle and was hitting his prostate with every thrust, and Jim writhed beneath him. "Oh God, oh Spock, oh God," he chanted. Spock steadily got faster until he was slamming into Jim hard, pounding him into the bed. He reached between their sweat-slicked bodies to stroke Jim, tease him until he came, screaming Spock's name, exploding sticky fluid between them. The sight of Jim's orgasm triggered Spock's own, and he released himself into him. He held Jim close until the aftershocks had faded away, and pulled out, exhausted.

"Wow," Jim breathed.

**A/N: I think the third chapter will be some kind of epilogue, but I'm not sure. Again, I apologise for the wait for this one, but I've made my excuses. Hope you enjoyed this! Constructive criticism welcome!**


End file.
